One Bad Choice
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Someone in the squad makes a bad choice and becuase of that bad choice, someone's life hangs in the balance. Please read and review! Rated M just for safety. Story reopened! Chapter 8 rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**One Bad Choice.**

**I don't own Law and Order: SVU. This is my 1****st**** actual SVU story. Please read and review. But please be gentle.  
**

Special Victims Unit

"Hey, Liv, you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

Olivia looked up from her paper work at Elliot. "Sure. I'd love to"

Fin walked in and looked at Olivia. "Hey Olivia, you wanna come with me to a Victim's parent's house? Munch is busy"

Olivia nodded. "Sure. For what case?"

"The Brianna Brigs case"

"Ok, let's go" Olivia said as she grabbed her coat.

[15 Minutes Later

Elliot was sitting at his desk, when the phone rang.

"Elliot Stabler, Special Victims"

"Hey Elliot, it's Kathy"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Could you please come around tonight at about 7:30, I needa talk to you about Kathleen"

[That Night

8.10pm

Olivia was sitting in the restaurant waiting for Elliot. He was already 10 minutes late. She rang his mobile phone, she got voicemail.

"El, where the hell are you? You're late" Olivia spoke angrily on the voicemail.

[Meanwhile

"Oh yes, Kathy!!" Elliot screamed as he thrust in and out of her.

"Elliot!" Kathy screamed in response as she reached her climax.

When Elliot finally finished, he looked at the clock. 9:26pm. "Shit" He bolted off the bed and got dressed.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to meet up with Olivia at 8"

By 8:24, Olivia was furious. She stormed out of the restaurant and decided to walk home. She got 4 blocks away, when she was struck from behind and bashed by 2 men until she was unconscious, then both men took a turn in raping her, before running off and leaving her.

Elliot went to Olivia's apartment to apologise, after hearing the message she left. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, "Liv! Please let me in! Liv!" Still no answer, so he decided to use his key, that Olivia gave to him, when they started dating. When he walked in, all the lights were off, he switched the lounge room light on and everything was still in place. "She must be in the bedroom" He thought as he walked toward the room. He knocked on the closed door. "Liv, you home?" No answer. He opened the door, she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. He sat on the couch, the couch that they made love on, just the night before. He rang her mobile phone, only for it to go straight to voicemail.

[Meanwhile

Olivia was still lying unconscious in the street, until a married couple found her.

"Tony, look there's a lady lying unconscious" Jill, his wife pointed out.

They ran over to her, Jill bent down and felt for a pulse as Tony rang for an ambulance, while they waited, they looked in her purse for ID.

In the ambulance, Olivia regained consciousness and was confused. "Wha—Where am I?"

"Detective Benson, I'm paramedic Madson. You were found unconscious in the street"

Olivia nodded and tried to sit up, but darkness took over again.

"Oh no! She going in to v-tac" Paramedic Madson said as he grabbed the paddles. "Charge to 200. Clear"

ZAP.

"No Change. Charge to 250. Clear"

ZAP.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've just finished writing Chapter 2 so here it is. I hope u like it!!**

**I don't own Law and Order: SVU, but damn I wish I did!!! Lol! **

Elliot didn't realise that he had fallen asleep on Olivia's couch, until he heard his mobile phone ringing.

"Stabler"

"Hello Detective Stabler. I'm Nurse Williams, from Mt Sinai Hospital, we have a patient by the name of Olivia Benson here. You are listed as her next of kin"

"Oh my God. Is she ok?" Elliot asked as he ran to the door.

"Um, she's stable in the ICU for now. But I think you should come in"

"I'm on my way" Elliot bolted to his car.

In the car, Elliot was crying and blaming himself. "This all happened cos I had sex with Kathy! Oh my God! I'm such an asshole!" He cursed himself.

When he got to Mt Sinai, Captain, Fin and Munch were there. When he walked up to them, he could see the anger they had toward him.

"This is all your bloody fault" Fin yelled at him.

And Munch punched Elliot in the face.

"Cap, is she ok?" Elliot asked as he nursed his now black left eye.

"Fin, Munch, take a breather, while I talk to Elliot.

"Yeah" Munch said as he left.

"Whatever" Fin said as he left with Munch.

"Now, Elliot. I'm angry with you as well, just so you know"

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry"

"Don't say sorry to me, you should be saying it to Liv. She's in there unconscious, with concussion, 2 broken ribs, bruising and not to mention that the fact that she was raped"

Elliot looked down at the floor, disgusted with himself. "Oh my God, can I see her?"

"Yeah, room 27."

Elliot nodded and walked to Olivia's hospital room.

When he walked in, he was shocked at what he saw. He had never seen her so vulnerable.

Her skin, that wasn't bruised was nearly as white as the hospital bed sheets and she had an oxygen mask on.

He sat by her bed on the chair and held her hand.

[About 15 Minutes Later

Olivia finally woke and saw Elliot looking at her. She was furious, she ripped her hand out of his grip.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I heard what happened and since I'm your boyfriend and I love you with all my heart, I had to make sure you were alright"

"What, after having sex with your ex-wife, no doubt"

Elliot looked away.

"I knew it. I bloody knew it. Get out, you bastard!"

Elliot looked at her again, he saw that she was crying. "Liv…"

"No! Get the hell out!"

Elliot sighed and stood. "Ok, but just remember, that I love you" and with that he was gone.

And Olivia cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. What do you think?, A) Liv should stay mad at Elliot or B) She should 4give him. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. I hope you like. Please read and review. Thanx to Dramawitsvu17 and ghettobabe510 for your reviews! )**

**I don't own Law and Order: SVU**

[The Next Morning

Olivia woke when she felt a presence in her room; she opened her eyes to see a short, brown-haired female doctor walk in.

"Ah, good morning, Detective Benson. I'm Dr Lockhart. Did Nurse Williams give you those pills last night?"

"The morning after pill and the other one?"

Dr Lockhart nodded. "Yeah"

"Yeah, she did. Can I please go home now?"

"Sorry not for a couple of days. We're still worried about those broken ribs, one is pretty close to your right lung"

Olivia sighed. "Ok, then"

Just as the doctor finished examining Olivia, Casey walked in, so Dr Lockhart left.

"Hey Liv, I only just heard what happened. I thought you were having dinner with Elliot last night"

"The bastard stood me up to have sex with Kathy, so I decided to walk home and I got attacked" Olivia replied now crying.

Casey sat beside her on the bed, she put her arms around Olivia and let her cry in to her chest.

About 20 minutes later, Casey noticed that Olivia was quiet, and her breathing had evened out. She was asleep. When Casey got up, half an hour later, Olivia woke from the sudden loss of contact.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep on you?" Olivia asked half asleep.

"You did, Liv. But it's fine. I gotta get back to work. C-ya"

"Thanks for letting me have a good cry, Case. Bye"

[2 Days Later

When Olivia woke to get ready to go home, she was relived that Elliot hadn't come back. But she didn't know that he had actually been there at night, watching over her while she slept.

[That Afternoon

Olivia's apartment- 3:21pm

After Casey left, Olivia laid on the couch, listening to music, when she heard a knock at the door. She sat up and looked toward the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Elliot"

When she didn't answer, he spoke again, "Liv, please let me in!"  
"No! Leave me alone!"

"Please let me explain"

"No! Go away!"

Elliot used his key and let himself in. Olivia got up backing toward her bedroom.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!"

Elliot crept closer to her. "Liv, please"

"No! Go! Get out!" Olivia screamed as she picked up the closest heavy thing to her and threw it at Elliot, it got him in the head, but he seemed unfazed.

Olivia ran in to her bedroom and locked the door. Elliot banged on the door.

"Liv, please!"

"Leave. Or I'll….I'll call Fin to come pick your ass up!"

Elliot sighed, knowing he wouldn't get through to her tonight. "Fine, I'll let you calm down. I'll see you soon" Elliot took a deep breath, "I love you, Liv"

And he left leaving his set of keys on the kitchen counter before walking out, making sure the door was locked behind him.

**A/N: What do you think. A) Liv should stay mad for a little longer... or B) its time to forgive Elliot. Please review!**


	4. Can't Stay Mad 4eva

A/N:** I don't own Law and Order: SVU, if I did Olivia and Elliot would be happily married with a couple of kids! And I would be rich!! Lol!**

Chapter 4- Can't Stay Mad Forever

Olivia woke up craving Elliot's touch. Gosh, she missed him so much.

She got up, showered, dressed and had coffee before leaving for work.

"I hope he forgives me" Olivia thought as she drove to work.

Elliot ignored Olivia all day. "Oh no. He hates me" Olivia thought all day.

When the squad room was empty, besides the 2 of them, Olivia finally spoke up. "I'm so so so sorry"

Elliot looked up in shock. "Why is she apologising?" he thought before he spoke. "Huh?. Why are you sorry, Liv?"

Olivia got up, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the disabled bathroom. They started kissing very passionately. They missed each other's touch, they were desperate to make love. Elliot locked the door behind them as Olivia was unbuckling his jeans.

They knew they would have to make it a quickie, just in case people came back.

After Olivia discarded Elliot's boxers on the floor, Elliot got rid of Olivia's jeans and saw her black, lacy thong, Elliot's penis hardened even more. The black, lacy thong turned him on. "Wow, Liv. Nice thong." Elliot spoke breathlessly in her ear.

"Mmmm….Thanks" Olivia replied before letting out a long, loud moan as Elliot inserted 2 fingers in to her wet centre.

After a few minutes of his fingers in to her and her moaning, she finally reached her climax.

"Ahh!!... Fuck me now!" she moaned.

Elliot lifted her up against the wall and she put her legs around his waist, and before she knew it, he quickly inserted himself in to her.

"Ahhh!!!" she moaned as her body adjusted to fit his harden penis.

Elliot was slow and passionate at first. But Olivia didn't want that.

"Faster, harder" Olivia was getting impatient.

Elliot went harder and faster as requested until Olivia loudly reached another climax. "Elliot!!"

"Ah, Liv…. I'm… about… to …burst, where?" Elliot asked in between thrusts.

"In me, El…. I want… your juices….in me…. I love…you" Olivia moaned in his ear.

When he emptied himself in Olivia, he screamed in pleasure. "Liv!!!!"

When they breathing was back to normal, they looked in each other's eyes, "Apology accepted" They both said in unison.

"Now, let's go home" Elliot said and winked, indicating what he had planned.

Olivia laughed. "We just finished round 1 and you want round 2 at home"

Elliot smiled and Olivia laughed as she grabbed his hand. "Let's go home"

**A/N: I'm not very good at writing smut, but there it was. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. The more reviews the quicker I post, unless I get really bored.**

_The next month, everything was running smoothly until one morning……_

Olivia and Elliot's apartment- 7:06 am Sunday.

Elliot woke to the noise of Olivia being sick in the bathroom. He practically jumped out of bed and ran to her aid.

"Liv,? It's ok, honey" Elliot soothed as he held back her hair and rubbed her back.

Olivia was crying. "El? What's wrong with me?"

When he knew that she was finished being sick, he scooped her up off the cold floor and took her to bed. "Honey, I think you might be pregnant. Do you remember that quickie at work without protection?"

Olivia though for a moment and nodded before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Elliot kissed her forehead before leaving to buy Olivia a pregnancy test.

[3 Hours Later

"Oh my God, it's positive" Olivia cried.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Elliot asked confused.

Olivia started crying harder. "I'll be a bad mother, just like my mother was to me"

Elliot hugged Olivia tightly. "No, Liv, don't say that. You're gonna be a wonderful mother"

[3 Months Later

Olivia and Elliot's apartment- 6am Wednesday

"Liv, wake up. We have to get ready for work"

Olivia moaned and mumbled something incoherent.

Elliot began to panic, he felt her hand, she was burning up. He ran in to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer before running back and checking Olivia's temperature. Beep.

"102.1. Holy shit" Elliot grabbed out the house phone and rang for an ambulance, as he grabbed a cold wet cloth and stuck it on Olivia's head.

That was 4 hours ago. Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen were sitting anxiously in the waiting room waiting for news on Olivia's condition.

A tall short brown hair doctor came out.

"Detective Stabler?"

Elliot stood up. "How is she? Is the baby ok?"

"Come with me, I'll tell you on the way to Detective Benson's room"

**A/N: HAHA cliff hanger. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Thanx to GiLmOrE-fan-SvU-feak and Ghettobabe510 for your reviews. And heres to the next chapter. And unfortunately I don't own Law and Order:SVU**

Elliot walked in to Olivia's room and was surprised with what the doctor told him, he wasn't expecting that, but he was glad that Olivia and the baby were ok and that they could handle this easily.

Elliot sat by Olivia's bed and held her hand, he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Olivia was running her hand through his hair.

"Wakey, wakey, El"

"Hey babe, you ok?" Elliot looked up and saw that she was now smiling.

"Yep and so is baby Stabler"

"The Doctor told me that you have Gestational Diabetes"

Olivia slowly nodded. "Yeah, but we can handle that, as long as you keep chocolate away from me" Olivia giggled.

Elliot put his hand on Olivia's stomach, "as long as it keeps little Lachlan here safe"

"Huh? Do you think that we're having a boy?"

"Yeah, I think so, or it could be Abigail, if it's a girl"

Olivia thought for a moment. "I like those names"

[2 Days Later

Olivia's and Elliot's apartment- 10:36pm

Olivia was lying on the couch, watching TV, with her head in Elliot's lap and her hand on her swollen belly, when she felt the baby kick for the first time.

Olivia smiled, "Oh, hello"

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Did the baby kick?"

Olivia nodded and took Elliot's hand and placed it on her belly. "With a kick like that, I think we can safely say that it's a boy" Olivia joked.

"A boy would be nice, cos poor Dickie is the only boy so far. But another girl would also be nice"

"Well, El, I assure you I'm only having one at a time, you got that?"

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, I got that, babe", he stood up and grabbed her hand, "I think it's time for bed for the 3 of us"

Olivia laughed as Elliot helped her up, "I don't think you can tell the baby that, he makes his own bedtime up"

Elliot rubbed Olivia's belly as they walked to the bedroom and encouraged the baby to kick more.

"El, I wanna go to sleep, please stop encouraging him" Olivia tried to sound serious, but ended up laughing, cos she loved feeling him kick.

In bed, Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist from behind and placed his hands on her swollen belly, to feel every movement that the baby made.

" I love you" Elliot said, as he rubbed Olivia's belly.

"Are you talking to me or the baby?" Olivia asked half asleep.

"Both of you"

Olivia smiled. "We love you too, El. Now please stop encouraging him to kick, I'm trying to go to sleep"

Elliot laughed and stopped rubbing her belly, but kept his hands there.

"Goodnight"

When Olivia didn't reply he realised that she was asleep cos her breathing was evened out and she was lightly snoring, so he went to sleep himself.

**A/N: please review and let me know what you think of that chapter. What sex did you think the baby should be?**


	7. Surprise!

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! I don't own anything. Sorry it's only a short one!**

[2 Weeks Later

Elliot and Olivia were at the doctors waiting to have the ultrasound done, to see what sex the baby was.

Olivia was on the exam table as the doctor did the ultrasound.

"Ok guys. There's the heartbeat, it's a girl…..Woah! Hang on, there's another heatbeat"

Olivia looked up at the doctor in shock. "Huh? Did you just say 2 heartbeats?"

"Congratulations, you are having a little girl and a little boy"

Olivia got up and just about fainted in shock and Elliot just held her up and laughed. "Isn't that great, honey?"

In the car, Olivia started crying. "How can we handle 2 babies? I was only planning on having one at a time"

Elliot leaned over and hugged Olivia, "its ok, Liv. We can handle it. I can take some extra time off work as well to help you"

[That Night

Olivia was starting to get used of the fact that she was carrying 2 children inside her.

"We can use both names we picked out then, Liv"

Olivia smiled and put her hands on her belly.

"Yeah Lachlan Jai and Abigail Serena"

Elliot put his hand on Olivia's belly and the babies kicked in response.

[3 ½ months Later

Olivia was sitting on the couch with Elliot, watching TV. All of a sudden, she doubled over in pain. "Ahh!"

Elliot looked at Olivia. "What's wrong, hun?"

Olivia was crying. "It's too early. It's too early" She kept crying.

Elliot rushed her to the hospital and kept assuring her, that it would be ok, and that the babies would be fine.

**A/N; Please review and let me know what you think! Any suggestions on what should happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: People who were enjoying this story, you have xXBlissfulCursesXx to thank for me reopening this story. Please read and review! This chapter is completely rewritten.**

Olivia lay in the hospital bed, with Elliot sitting by here side, holding her hand. She was so relieved that the contractions had finally stopped after 2 rounds of 'terbutaline' and the babies seemed fine as they moved around in her swollen abdomen.

Olivia's OBGYN, Dr Applegate walked in to the room to check Olivia, to see if the contractions had ceased.

"Have the contractions stopped yet?" she asked as she checked Olivia's cervix to make she hadn't started dilating.

"Yes, they stopped about 20 minutes ago and the babies are being very active right now" Olivia replied smiling.

Dr Applegate finished checking Olivia and walked up to the head of the bed.

"That's good. But Olivia, I would like for you to stay on complete bed rest til you are much closer to due date. The longer they're in there the better for them. I'm very aware of how uncomfortable it is to carry two of them inside you. But it's better for them, thrust me I know; I have 3 year old twin boys at home"

Olivia smiled. "What are their names?"

"Jacob and Jackson"

"They must be a handful"

Dr Applegate laughed. "They sure are. bed rest, Olivia"

Olivia nodded. "Anything to keep my babies healthy and safe"

"Ok, but I would like you to stay here over night to monitor you and make sure that you don't go in to pre-term labour again"

Olivia nodded and yawned. She was exhausted.

"Ok, get some sleep. But just to let you know, I'll be in to check your vitals every half and hour or so"

Olivia snuggled into the bed to get comfortable. "Ok" and she fell asleep.

The young doctor looked at Elliot with a smile. "Does she always fall asleep that quickly?"

Elliot quietly laughed. "Yeah, but even more so, since she's been pregnant"

"Ok, why don't you take that free bed there, so you can get some sleep"

Elliot nodded, "Thanks"

He got on to the bed and went to sleep as Dr Applegate left.

Elliot woke sometime later to Olivia crying out in pain. He sat up and looked over at her to see that she was hunched over in pain. Elliot got to her bed side and pushed the call button. "Honey, are you having a contraction?"

When the contraction was over, she looked at Elliot with sad eyes. "Yeah"

Dr Applegate came walking in. "What's wrong?" her voice was full of concern.

"I had another contraction"

The young female doctor nodded and pulled a filled syringe out of her doctor coat pocket. "I had a feeling, it might happen again" she said as she injected the 'terbutaline' in to her IV to try and stop the contractions again.

Olivia began to cry at the thought that she could lose her babies.

Luckily the drugs worked again and the contractions stopped.

Olivia woke the next morning to Dr Applegate checking her vitals.

"Ah, good morning, Olivia. Ready to go home?"

Olivia nodded. "I sure am"

"Just remember, that you're on complete bed rest"

Olivia sighed. "I know"

She didn't know how she would handle not being able to move around freely, but she had to do it for the safety of her babies.

"Ok, I'll go fill out your release forms and once you've signed them, Elliot can take you home. But you need to be with someone at all times"

Olivia smiled. "Thanks"

"No problem"

That night, Elliot and Olivia were lying in bed reading and talking, when they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Stabler"

Hey Elliot, it's Kathy. I know I'm probably the last person you wanna hear from, but…."

Elliot could hear that she'd been crying. Something was definitely wrong and upsetting her. He instantly thought about his children.

"Kathy, are the kids ok?"

There was a long pause. "El, I'm sorry, but……….

**A/N: Hahaha Cliff hanger. Review if you want more!**


End file.
